


Negociaciones

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: El rubio le lanza una mirada de reojo y sigue dándole vueltas a la cereza entre sus labios, sacando la fruta un poco de su boca para volver a introducirla y hacer que su lengua juegue con ella.Post 5x13.





	Negociaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es cereza y el fandom es Queer as Folk.

Brian gime y se arquea sobre la cama, metiendo los dedos en el pelo rubio y cerrando la mano para tirar de algunos mechones. Cierra los ojos con más fuerza aún porque, aunque la idea de mirar a Justin es muy tentadora, sabe que si lo hace, se correrá antes de tiempo.

Así que permanece con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su pelo, sintiendo cómo Justin le lame, desde la base a la punta, caracoleando con su lengua sobre el glande antes de notar cómo succiona y un escalofrío le hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Una de las manos de su compañero masajea sus pelotas mientras el calor y la humedad de su boca le envuelve y le hacen jadear.

Sisea cuando los dedos de Justin pellizcan uno de sus pezones, obligándole a arquearse de nuevo sobre el colchón en busca de más contacto. Pasa su mano libre por su propio pelo, apartando los mechones húmedos por el sudor de su frente y se muerde el labio inferior para acallar sus jadeos.

Pero no hace un buen trabajo porque Brian nota la risa de Justin vibrando contra su erección justo antes del vacío más inesperado. Ha desaparecido la humedad de su boca sobre su polla y la calidez de su palma bajo sus pelotas.

Y entonces lo escucha, tan claro como si lo estuviera haciendo junto a su oído.

Abre los ojos como acto reflejo y sabe que va a arrepentirse de hacerlo porque lo que tiene delante es una de las imágenes más sexys que ha visto en toda su vida.

Justin se lame dos dedos como está seguro que estaba lamiendo un segundo antes su polla, asegurándose de dejar una buena cantidad de saliva en ellos antes de dejar que escapen de sus labios con un sonido de succión que hace hervir la sangre de Brian.

Se lame los labios porque en ese momento tiene unas ganas infinitas de besar los hinchados y rojos de su compañero y Justin sonríe cuando le ve separar más las piernas, dándole más acceso para lo que sabe que va a pasar.

Nota cómo el dedo de Justin acaricia su entrada, presionando ligeramente hasta que vence su resistencia inicial. Brian echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pero permanece mirando a su novio por entre sus largas pestañas para no perderse el espectáculo.

El rubio le dedica una mirada ardiente mientras se inclina y lame su perineo, ascendiendo hasta sus testículos, que besa lentamente antes de metérselos, uno a uno en la boca, succionando hasta que Brian se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas con una mano mientras con la otra tira de los mechones rubios. El publicista contiene la respiración cuando la lengua de su novio recorre lentamente la cicatriz de su operación antes de dejar un beso sobre la sensible piel.

El segundo dedo se hace hueco en su interior justo en el momento en el que Justin vuelve a engullir su erección. Brian contiene la respiración mientras se ve desaparecer entre esos apetecibles labios y suelta el aire en forma de gemido cuando el artista la deja escapar lentamente mientras su lengua envuelve la punta y le dedica una sonrisa de lo más seductora.

\- Sunshine…. –la voz le sale rota y grave.

Si no estuviera desesperado por correrse, Brian le borraría la sonrisa a mordiscos y luego le castigaría por tener la indecencia de reírse cuando gime su nombre. Pero guarda en un algún lugar de su cabeza que tiene que tomarse la revancha.

Deja escapar los mechones que atesora entre sus dedos cuando Justin sacude la cabeza mientras se incorpora, todo labios hinchados, pelo revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas y pupilas dilatadas. Y a Brian se le seca la boca y se le acelera el corazón… y le late la polla aún más, desesperada por conseguir la atención que necesita.

Abre la boca para protestar, pero antes de que algún sonido salga de su garganta, Justin se inclina y le besa, mordiéndole los labios antes de lamerlos, presionando la lengua contra ellos para adentrarse en su boca y recorrerla como si fuera un huracán. Brian intenta meter los dedos de nuevo entre los largos mechones rubios para tener el control del beso, pero el artista coge sus manos y las levanta por encima de su cabeza.

\- Quieto –la voz grave de Justin suena autoritaria pero dulce y Brian no tiene fuerzas para resistirse porque está demasiado ocupado buscando la forma de correrse de una maldita vez.

Así que deja las manos donde Justin las ha colocado, pero rodea las caderas de su compañero con las piernas, empujándole contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la erección del rubio se frote contra su culo y Justin jadee a solo un centímetro de su boca.

Justin no deja de mirarle mientras coge el lubricante del cajón y lo usa para abrirle un poco más, añadiendo un tercer dedo que hace que Brian se retuerza bajo su compañero, que apoya la frente en la suya y respira hondo, llenándose del aroma que desprende la piel del publicista.

Unos segundos después Justin sustituye sus dedos por su polla y a Brian le cuesta mantenerle la mirada porque todo es demasiado intenso. El artista se desliza lentamente en su interior, dejándole tiempo para adaptarse mientras acaricia sus costados y besa su rostro con devoción.

Los dos saben que no van a aguantar mucho pero intentan alargar el momento todo lo posible. Justin se mueve lentamente, aunque su instinto le pide que embista rápido y profundo, y acaricia cada centímetro de piel que tiene a su alcance mientras Brian empuja sus caderas con los talones, llevándole cada vez más hondo, y clava las uñas en la espalda de su compañero.

En cuestión de minutos todo se descontrola, sus caderas se mueven más rápido y más descoordinado, sus besos tienen más lengua y saliva que acierto y Brian hace tiempo que perdió la facultad de pensar con claridad o coherencia. Se limita a aferrarse a Justin, clavando sus dedos en lugares que por la mañana tendrán marcas oscuras.

Cuando Justin rodea su erección y comienza a masturbarle, Brian sisea y suelta algo parecido a un ronroneo, aunque por supuesto negará haberlo hecho, y se arquea sobre la cama, buscando más fricción, y desplomándose unos segundos después cuando el orgasmo le golpea y le deja sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Su cerebro sólo registra el gruñido de Justin que, tras una última y brutal embestida, se corre y se deja caer sobre su cuerpo.

\- Joder… –ni siquiera es consciente de que ha hablado hasta que oye la risa divertida de Justin junto a su oído.

El rubio gira el rostro lo suficiente para besar su mejilla y luego vuelve a enterrarlo en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro, sin dejar de acariciar sus costados de forma distraída, haciendo que su piel se erice bajo su tacto.

\- No vas a volver a beber esa mierda de lesbianas en tu puta vida, Sunshine –dice el moreno, acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

La carcajada de Justin hace que todo su cuerpo vibre con la reverberación de su risa y a Brian se le dibuja una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

 

********************

 

_Una hora antes_

 

Están en la maldita fiesta de presentación de uno de los productos para los que Kinnetik ha hecho la campaña de publicidad. Brian se limita a sonreír y asentir de grupo en grupo sin prestar realmente demasiada atención a las conversaciones, esperando que pase el tiempo suficiente para poder largarse con Justin sin parecer maleducado y ofender a sus clientes.

Pasea la mirada por la amplia sala y entonces le ve. Acodado en la barra del bar, con una copa de Martini en la mano con un licor rojo en ella y los labios formando una O perfecta mientras da vueltas a una cereza entre ellos. Incluso a esa distancia, Brian se pone cachondo.

Se disculpa con el grupo de hombres con los que está y camina directo hacia Justin, que debe verle por el rabillo del ojo, porque ladea ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, pero sin llegar a mirarle. Cuando el publicista se sitúa a su lado, el rubio le lanza una mirada de reojo y sigue dándole vueltas a la cereza entre sus labios, sacando la fruta un poco de su boca para volver a introducirla y hacer que su lengua juegue con ella.

\- ¿Quieres? –Justin levanta la copa en el aire en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué coño es esa mierda?

\- Ginebra danesa de cerveza. Está bueno y tiene esto –el joven saca la cereza de su boca y la sostiene por el rabillo frente a sus labios antes de sacar la lengua, enroscarla alrededor de la fruta y volver a metérsela en la boca.

Brian tiene que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para no empalmarse más de lo que ya está y ponerse en evidencia delante de tantos posibles clientes.

Cuando recupera el control sobre sí mismo, abre los ojos y su mirada se clava directamente en los labios de su amante, rojos, hinchados y húmedos, y no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que tenerlos sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Especialmente sobre _esa_ parte de su cuerpo.

Se inclina hasta que sus labios rozan el lóbulo de la oreja de Justin al tiempo que pasa su brazo alrededor de sus caderas para girarle y presionarle contra su cuerpo.

\- Deja de hacerle una mamada a la puta cereza, Sunshine –le advierte con un tono grave y ronco.

Justin pone una mano sobre su pecho y le empuja lo suficiente para apartarle y poder mirarle a los ojos. Cualquiera que no le conozca tan bien como le conoce Brian pensaría que su inocencia es sincera, pero el publicista la ha visto demasiadas veces como para no saber qué se esconde detrás.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? –pregunta, con la cereza apoyada en su labio inferior y la lengua rozándola desde el interior de su boca.

\- Sunshine… –la voz de Brian suena a advertencia y Justin tiene la indecencia de reírse.

\- ¿Qué obtengo yo si dejo de hacerlo? –el publicista intenta arrebatarle la cereza con la mano libre pero el rubio es más rápido y la aparta a tiempo para luego metérsela de nuevo en la boca.

Agradece tener una copa de vino en la mano porque necesita un trago de lo que sea. Tiene la boca seca, el corazón acelerado y una incipiente erección latiéndole bajo los pantalones.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta, lamiéndose los labios, sabiendo que va a arrepentirse.

La sonrisa de Justin ilumina la sala y Brian tiene que morderse el labio para no sonreír con él. El rubio se pone de puntillas para estar a su altura y exhala contra la piel de su cuello antes de tocar el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua.

\- Quiero tu culo esta noche.

Traga saliva, aunque le cuesta porque vuelve a tener la boca seca, y aparta la cabeza para mirar a Justin, que ha recuperado su posición, acodado en la barra y alejado de su cuerpo. La mirada de Brian vuelve a desviarse hasta sus labios, rojos y apetecibles, y a esa lengua que juega con la cereza con una agilidad de fantasía.

\- Vale –le cuesta reconocer su propia voz.

Justin le dedica otra sonrisa radiante antes de cerrar los labios sobre la cereza y tirar del rabito con los dedos. Un segundo después el artista acerca sus dedos a la boca, coge el hueso de la fruta y se lame los labios, dejando un poco del jugo rojo sobre ellos.

  * ¿Nos vamos?




End file.
